


Love never goes away

by fflover0910



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflover0910/pseuds/fflover0910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been feeling off for the last few weeks and Hermione finally gets him convinced to go to a healer and what Madam Pomfrey has to say, will change Harrys future and hopefully for the better. </p><p>(Paring: HP/SS, Mpreg, M/M, Slash, Alive; SS, Rated M for safety)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love never goes away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fic, so anything you have to say is welcome. Thank you :)  
> Disclaimer: I, regretfully, do NOT OWN Harry Potter or his world. I am merely borrowing from J.K.R.
> 
> PS. I have also posted this story on FF.net

It had been going on for weeks now. At every time of the day he had been in the bathroom emptying his stomach, without reason. He didn't know why, and he was starting to get scared, he didn't want to go to the healers, he didn't want to go to St. Mungos. Hermione had been trying for the last few weeks to get him to go, but Harry still refused. It didn't matter that he was scared, he still didn't want to go.

 

"Harry, please. You need to go see someone! You have been feeling off for weeks, please we're worried about you, please?" Hermione tried to reason with him, and Harry was starting to realise, that he perhaps needed to do something. After a short internal struggle with himself he said "I'll go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow Hermione", she looked at him with a small smile, gave him a welcomed hug and peck on the cheek and walked to the fireplace to floo herself home.

 

Harry took the time to look around, it had been three years since the end of the war and over 2 years since he had bought a small house in muggle London. It was his safe haven; the place he went when everything got the best of him. It was his dream home, a small hall where all his outdoor stuff as well as shoes were. The small hall opened up to a large to in one room, with the kitchen and living room in extension of one another. The room was full of rich and soothing colours, Harry had decided that when he moved in, he didn't want any eye catching house colours around. From the living room, he could walk out onto the small terrace that went around the back of the house and complimented the small garden he had. Despite his years of chores with the Dursley's he had always enjoyed gardening, it helped him relax when he needed it.

 

If you went opposite of the kitchen, you would walk into a long hall that held the doors to two extra rooms he had set up as well as two bathrooms in either end of the hall. In the hall there was also the door to his library and study, which if you walked to the end, you would arrive at the door to the master bedroom. His bedroom was the only room that held any eye catching house colours, he had an old wingback chair placed by one window, the chair was a beautiful deep burgundy in the memories of his own house, Gryffindor. The other thing was his bed, the dark framed structure, his covers a deep emerald and the pillows a mat black. The library and his bedroom where, despite the wonderful garden, his favourite places.

 

He had needed to get out of the spotlight and needed a retreat and that is what he had in the small house, he grinned at that, because despite calling it a small house it was big, in his eyes. Harry was brought back out of his musings by the urge to retch. He hurried to the nearest bathroom and emptied his stomach for the, merlin knows how many times that day. When the dry heaving was finally over, Harry went back to the living room and grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Poppy Pomfrey sat by her desk in her office when her floo flared to life and the young Harry Potter step out, looking worse for wear, "Mr. Potter, how may I help you today?" she asked. Harry looked at her with an unreadable expression, "I have been feeling a little off, for the last few weeks, and Hermione finally convinced me that I needed to see someone, and I wondered if you had time madam?", "Of course Mr. Potter, what symptoms have you had?" she asked getting up from her desk and motioning toward the open door into the hospital wing. She had Harry sit on one of the beds by the end of the wing, so he wouldn't be on full display if anyone chose that time to enter the hospital.

 

"Well, I have been feeling off for some time now, it has been headaches, nausea and retching at any given time of day." Harry looked at her expectantly. "Well Mr. Potter, I have a feeling, but let me do the standard spells first and I will return to the one I have in mind." Harry gave her a short nod and watched her raise her wand and move it in different patterns while mumbling the incantations.

 

Different spells hit Harry, but he felt nothing but the small tingles of magic running over his body, when the spells stopped coming, Harry looked up to she Madam Pomfrey looking observant at the parchment in her hand. "Mr. Potter, I'm going to do one last spell, the one I had in mind, this will most likely tickle a tiny bit." Harry let go of the tiny giggle that was on his lips when the magic hit. He looked on in awe as the magic hit his stomach and created an almost shield like cover around it. The colours of the cover changed between, white, green, pink and blue, until it finally settled on the light blue colour. Pomfrey gave Harry an almost sympathetic look and a sad smile when she said sheepishly "It appears Mr. Potter that you are pregnant, just a week or two short of three months, according to the scans, congratulations."

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry looked up with eyes wide in shock, at Madam Pomfrey's words. "P..pre…pregnant" he finally managed to stutter. He laid his hands on top of his lower stomach and looked from the mediwitch to his stomach and back. "B..but how? Men can't get pregnant", Madam Pomfrey looked out one of the windows, by Harry's bed and sat down and started to explain how it was indeed possible for wizards to get pregnant.

 

"You see Harry, in the Wizarding World, if a wizard with a powerful core, sleeps with another wizard of a larger or an equal core, it is quite possible for the bottom wizard's magic to create a womb that will catch the seeds of the other wizard and create a life. The child growing inside you is protected by the womb your magic created, if you wish to keep the child, you will have to get certain potions that will help, prenatal potions, there are also potions that can help with the nausea, but if you choose to abort the child, all that is needed is an incantation and putting you to sleep and the womb will close in on it self." She looked into Harry's eyes and seeing the answer to her question she asked him to stay seated while she went to get a list of the prenatal potions that Harry needed to take.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry had finally returned home after a long afternoon at Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey explaining what was going to happen. Along with the potions, he had received a small note with the name of a few pregnancy books, that also talked about male pregnancy.

 

He had already planed to go to Diagon Alley the following day, to get the last missing potions and the books. In his excitement after returning he had made dinner for one and a half, Madam Pomfrey had said to eat a little more than he used too it would be better for the baby, he had forgotten that it didn't take one but two wizards to make a baby. So when he that night, after his usual bathroom visit including a warm shower, sat in his bed with a potions magazine on his lap he remembered that he had to visit a certain someone to tell him the news.

 

Harry didn't know how the man would react, hell he himself deep down under his excitement, he was worried about what would happen, but he didn't know if the other father would acknowledge the child or have a violent reaction. Harry decided that he, and the baby, needed sleep so he put the magazine away, laid his head on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep, that was filled with the images of a toddler running around a small patch of grass, laughing like there was no evil in the world. Harry sat on a blanket looking out over the grass, and seeing the child made him smile and lay a hand over his protruding stomach, with a small smile Harry looked down when he felt the child move. When Harry looked up again he saw a man with the young toddler in his arms, coming towards Harry and the blanket, the last thing Harry remember before waking up was looking into the eyes of the man he had loved since his fifth year at Hogwarts, the eyes he could forever be lost in. A deep swirling black abyss.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry let out a long yawn before rubbing the excess sleep away from his eyes. He had taken one of the potions Madam Pomfrey gave him last night, and he was relieved to learn they worked, his nausea was at a minimum, but he still had to use the toilet. Finishing his business in the bathroom, Harry dressed for the day and stepped out of his room and into his study / library and continued into the kitchen for some breakfast. Reading his mail and looking through the 'Daily Prophet', Harry made the decision to get the missing potions first and then go visit the other father.

 

Laying his left hand on his small protruding stomach; he had looked at himself in the mirror that morning, turning himself sideways he could see that he had a small bump, the visual brought a smile to his face. Harry rubbed the small bump in soothing motions while walking through the busy as usual Diagon Alley. He was headed for the apothecary to get his final potions.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

"Have a nice day Mr. Potter." Harry nodded to the man behind the front desk, and made his way out of the store and onto the street. Walking towards Gringotts, Harry stopped at 'WWW' and looked in through the windows and saw Fred and George helping their customers finding the missing products, the sight brought another small smile to his lips, Fred had almost lost his life in the last battle, but they had managed to save him, all he had was a broken leg and bruises all over. Mrs. Weasley had been over the moon, when all her children had returned to the Burrow after the final battle. Harry and Hermione had of course also been invited to tag along, but they had both decided that the Weasley's need at bit of family time. Without the honorary Weasley's, that they were.

Continuing down the street Harry made his way into Gringotts, he had to withdraw a small amount of gallons that he could get exchanged into pounds.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry made his way through his living room, it was early afternoon and both he and the baby were hungry, so sitting down with a premade sandwich from the day before, he went over in his head how to approach the other father, it could go many ways, but the one he feared the most was rejection. That he would deny sleeping with Harry after they meet at the Ministry 'Remembrance' Ball back in May. He was there because everyone expected him – him of all people – to make a speech, in memory of those who lost their lives in the two wars Voldemort had started. After his speech he had walked around the halls of the Ministry building where the ball was held. He had walked past the bar, when he caught the whiff of a familiar smell. Something sweet, something salty, and something entirely him.

 

Shaking his head and coming out of the memory, Harry got up from his kitchen table, grabbed his cloak, put it on and walked to the floo and called out, loud and clear; "Spinner's end"

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus Snape sat in his favourite wingback chair, a deep emerald green colour giving it an almost black look, and read the latest potion magazine he had a subscription for, he was about ¼ through the magazine when his floo flared to life and none other than Harry Potter stepped out. "Potter? To what do I owe this sudden visit?" it was said with a tone of curiosity and missing his usual hard edge.

 

"I would like to…umh… speak? With you." Harry said with a bit shyly and uncertain. Severus looked at him, slowly, because if Potter was suddenly shy and uncertain it could not bode well for Severus. "Would you like a cup of tea?" He would willingly admit that he was curios as to what Potter wanted. Harry only nodded his head as a 'yes please' for the tea, and sat down in the wingback across from Severus.

 

They sat in an unfamiliar silence, despite their feelings for one another back when Harry was a student they had worked it out after the war and they were both comfortable in the others company. The company they had had over the last three years was not sparse, they had seen each other often, witch had led to nice conversations about everything and nothing. Not to talk about the 'Remembrance' ball back in May, where their conversations had led to more than Severus could ever had hoped for. Severus looked up from his potions magazine and studied Harry's face, he looked better than the last time they had seen one another, the dark circles under his eyes were less prominent and his face looked fuller, his cheeks had some colour to it and Severus did not dare to look directly at Harry's eyes, fearing he would get lost in the brilliant emerald green colour. Despite his own warning Severus looked into Harry's eyes and found the younger one watching him as well.

 

"Do you remember the ball back in May?" Harry's voice was shaking and Severus could do nothing more than nod positive. "Do you remember we talked about later that evening?" Harry received another nod. "How about what we did after the ball?" Severus was starting to wonder where Harry was going with this, but he gave the young man another nod. Harry was starting to shake even more, he looked into Severus' eyes and promptly back down in his lap, "D…di…did…" Severus could not take anymore and moved from his own chair and kneeled in front of Harry, laying his left hand on Harry's knee and his right hand started to caress Harry's cheek, "It is fine Harry, but do stop your stuttering, it is unbecoming." His words brought a small smile to Harry's lips. "You know I will never judge you Harry, and if it is something I can help you with I will!" Severus was confident in his words and Harry knew the man would never back down on his promise.

 

"I'm pregnant" the words were whispered so low that not even the Weasley twins expandable ears could have picked it up, but because of their close seating, Severus heard It has clear as day, he looked at Harry again that day, for the first time with shock showing in his eyes. "Almost three months, I went to Poppy yesterday, I had been feeling off for a few weeks and Hermione finally got me convinced to go. I speak no lies when I say I did not plan this Severus, you have to believe me, I didn't plan for this to happen, I didn't even know wizards could get pregnant and…" his continued rambling was stopped by a soft pair of lips on his own, the one hand that was caressing his left cheek was soon joined by the mans other hand landing on his right cheek.

 

Harry's eyes had widened with shock when Severus' lips first touched his, but he soon closed them and started to kiss Severus back, with vigour, trying to convince the older man of his feelings. Severus felt what Harry was trying to do and began to nibble Harry's lower lip while running his tongue over to soothe it at the same time, making the young man gasp at the sudden movement, creating a small gap between his lips, big enough for Severus to lead his own tongue into Harry's mouth.

 

Harry was drowning in emotions and feelings – he was in some sort of heaven, or perhaps he had fallen a sleep at his kitchen table – but feeling the other man's ministrations Harry quickly realised that he was very much awake and very much kissing Severus Snape, and he loved it.

 

When Severus' tongue first touched his, he was uncertain of what to do, but it was soon clear when his body moved on its own and started to fight Severus' tongue for dominance, he was losing but he didn't give a care in the world. He was in the arms of a man he had loved for many years and would love for many more to come.

 

Severus, having established dominance over the younger man, started to retreat and when Harry made to follow, he let go of a small chuckle. Harry looked at him with a small pout and Severus had to fight the temptation to bite it. "I am guessing, that your excessive rambling is because the child is mine?" Severus did not know how else to ask the question, he was unsure as how to proceed if the child was not, but he had promised Harry he would help no matter what. Harry seeing the unsureness and perhaps uncertainty in Severus' eye nodded and breathed out a small "yes, the child is yours."

 

Out of all the reactions Harry had thought of, him being lifted out of the chair and spun around by a smiling and laughing – laughing! – Severus Snape was not one of them. When Harry felt his feet being planted back on the ground, he opened his mouth to ask Severus what he was thinking about, only for the words to die on his lips when Severus began to profoundly and thoroughly snog him.

 

The two only let go of each other when the need for air became to prominent, Harry looked into Severus' eyes, he felt hope rising up in his chest, the mans eyes were filled with emotion, something they rarely were, and the emotions Harry could recognize were, happiness, joy, hope and love. "I love you, Severus Snape, and I have since fifth year" his confession came out as a whisper, but Harry felt his eyes starting to water and his lips forming into a breath taking smile when he heard the words Severus whispered against his ear.

 

"I love you, Harry James Potter! More than you could ever imagine!"

 

 


	2. Love never goes away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer; I do not own HP, no matter how much I wish it to be true. Severus will at some point talk about their activities, nothing graphic but still explanatory. Reviews are very much welcomed :) Enjoy! (Hopefully you will...)

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry was tired of wobbling around, he had reached his ninth month of pregnancy and despite loving Severus and their child, he wanted it out! Walking into the kitchen, Harry had a hand under his stomach and one on his lower back, trying to keep his balance. He wobbled over to the table and sat down waiting on Severus to finish the sandwiches he had requested – two toast slices with mayonnaise on both sides, chilli powder, sweet chilli sauce, cheese, ham and pickles, put together in one sandwich. Severus had in the beginning looked ill, every time he saw Harry make the snack, but he had gotten used to it, as long as he did not have to eat it.

"What are you doing today, Severus?"

"I thought to go to the apothecary, get everything ready for my leave." Severus had after the wars, been on trial for everything that the Ministry could point on him, but with Harry's testimony he had been sentenced to a year, were he was to make it up to the Wizarding World, his solution to that, was creating an apothecary where he made potions to St. Mungos, the Auror Department, several other departments within the Ministry and Hogwarts hospital wing. He hired a shopkeeper to keep the apothecary going, so he could concentrate on making the potions. He also made wolfsbane that on Harry's request would be available for every werewolf that wanted it either for free or for a very low price.

The potion being free or low priced helped the werewolves in the Wizarding World. They would be able to spend the time with their families. Their murdering urges were so low that people could ignore them. Remus had been thankful for receiving the potion, it meant he could keep his human mind on the full moon and spend more time with Sirius. Both had survived the war and had been set on just living their lives to the fullest until the day they died.

"Hmm… Will you get some soothing cream? I just finished the last we had." Harry looked up from his sandwich, with a hopeful expression. "Of course Harry, you only have to say the word and I will get it for you" Severus had a small smile on his lips, an expression only Harry had ever seen – he liked to think of it as his smile, he never wanted to share it with anyone – "While I'm gone, I want you to finish eating your sandwich and then go back to bed. You know Madam Pomfrey will skin us alive if she found out, you are not in your bed, resting."

It was one of the other reasons Harry really, really wanted this pregnancy to be over, his bed rest, he had been on it for the last month and a half, and he was sure he was turning crazy. Harry turned a small pout towards Severus, but he just shook his head at Harry's ministrations. "You know you have to follow her rules Harry, or else she will not hesitate to stick you to the bed"

Severus crabbed his cloak from the hanger in the front hall, kissed Harry's cheek and nuzzled his nose "I will see you later, do try to behave my darling dunderhead", he then proceeded to the floo and flooed the apothecary's top floor.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus walked around in the small potions room/lab he had created on top of the apothecary shop, gathering potions ingredients' he would most likely need in the future. After he had found out that Harry was pregnant, he had tried to do everything to keep him happy – Harry being happy was his road to happiness – and so far he had succeeded. Harry had asked if Severus wanted to live with him, so they could be together, Severus had quickly said yes. It was an opportunity to get away from Spinner's End, the he would not turn away.

Harry had told him to make a potions room/lab out of one of the extra rooms he had, and he had done so, despite loading it up with wards to make sure nothing from inside the room could damage the house. The books he had in Spinner's End had been transferred to Harry's in-house library and extracting everything of value, Severus had sold Spinner's End.

Moving in with Harry was one of the best things he had ever done. The sleepy smiles in the morning, the feel of another person beside him in bed or Harry's head on his chest, those were things he would never give up. When their child had first begun to move around inside Harry, they had both been in awe and Severus would never tire of laying his hand on Harry's stomach to feel his child. Another thing Severus adored was Harry's method of handling with his  _other_  urges.

After a few months of living together Harry had practically pushed him onto the bed and ordered him to make Harry feel better. Severus had thought maybe a backrub was the answer until Harry had almost screamed 'I'm not seeking a backrub! I'm horny!' Severus had simply just sat there, mouth slightly a gape – not that he would ever admit that – and getting his bodily control back, pounced on Harry, and made love to him, more than once, and not for the last time that week. Despite being almost 5 months pregnant at the time Harry's  _other_  urges had yet to go away, so for the last four months or so they had been going at it like rabbits.

Now that Harry had reached his ninth month Madam Pomfrey had 'banned' penetrative sex, but that didn't mean Harry's urges were less, they still released once or twice a day. Not that penetrative sex could harm the baby, it could set Harry in early labour, and no one wanted that, not even Harry despite his many protests that he wanted it to be over.

Gathering the last things from his potions room/lap, he locked up the top floor and walked down the narrow staircase and into the shop. Greeting the shopkeeper, "Good luck with the baby, Mr. Snape", Severus nodded in his thanks and made his way out onto the busy street. Seeing his goal and wanting to return to Harry as quick as possible, he hastily made his way to the small jewellery shop he knew existed in the back of Diagon Alley.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

After Severus' departure Harry savoured every last bite of his sandwich, before reluctantly making his way to their shared bedroom – he loved the sound of it, 'their shared bedroom' – sat himself on the bed with his back leaning on the headboard with a few books lying within his reach. Grabbing the closest, " _How to combine different types of magic_ " the book explained what you could make if you combined charms and transfigurations, and many other combinations, his own personal favourite was on how to combine charms and potions, seeing how the two could work together so well.

Harry had just finished the fifth chapter when the floo went off. Thinking it was Severus returning Harry did not move from his position, but hearing to sets of voices made Harry look up, he put the book down, cover up to save his page, and made his way out of bed, his wand at his side. Walking into the hall Harry heard the voices clearer, and lower his wand that he had raised, and stepped into the Kitchen.

"Hello Padfoot, Moony, what are you doing here?" Not having seen his godfathers in a long time Harry was exited to hear about the adventures from their travels. "Harry? What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Despite his growing excitement, Harry's eyes made their way to the faces of his godfathers' and followed their gazes to his overly large stomach. Harry looked back to their faces and saw utter shock and maybe uncertainty on their eyes.

"I'm pregnant, I wrote it in one of the letters I sent you, around four months ago or so…" he trailed of not knowing what else to say.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, back to Harry contemplating what to say next. It was clear to Harry that they had not received the letter he had written them about the baby and Severus. 'This is not going to go well' Harry knew that the relationship between the Marauder's and the Potions Master was a strained relationship, he was sure they only tolerated each other for him – for which he was glad for – but knowing Sirius' tendency to overreact he did not dare think what the Grim could do to his lover.

Remus looked as if he wanted to say something, but was interrupted from the floo going of and Severus stepping out, stopping just in front of the fireplace, when he noticed the presence of their house guests. "Y…yo…you" and that was but all the warning he got before Sirius jumped on Severus. Sirius throwing hits left and right, Severus dodging them, both where too busy to notice Harry's distress. Harry grabbed his midsection and released a small whimper. Moony hearing the whimper, immediately went to his cub, taking him into his arms to try and soothe the pain, but nothing was working and Harry's whimpering kept getting louder and louder.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus dodging a hit from Black looked to his left and saw Lupin with his arms around Harry and the younger boy looking distressed and in pain. Using his leg muscles Severus flipped him and Black around, gave the man a knee to the stomach and hurried of to help Harry. When he got near Lupin had the nerve to growl at him, but Severus ignored him and looked straight to Harry, opened his arms and welcomed the now crying and sobbing young boy. "What is wrong Harry, Love, you have to speak up, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong." He looked at Harry with a concerned look, that made both Sirius and Remus stop in their tracks, trying to separate them, thinking the older man would hurt their cub.

Harry looked into Severus' black eyes, his own green overcome with tears and said "contractions"

 

 


	3. Love never goes away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer, still don't own HP, only playing with the characters.
> 
> I would like to give a thanks to 'BeholdTheMetatron1946'(From FFnet) for the idea that Harry should call Severus a giant bat or something and maybe bring up his hooked nose, so I hope you enjoy, and it resembles something that lives up to expectation :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> -fflover0910

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus' mind went blank – he would never had admitted it, but it did – it took him several minutes to realise that contractions, means labour and labour means baby is on the way. He took a calming breath picked Harry up and walked to one of the couches and sat him down. Kneeling in front of Harry, Severus placed his hand on the protruding stomach, and looked up. "How far apart are the contractions Harry?"

Harry having closed his eyes at an ongoing contraction whispered "5 maybe 10 minutes", "Harry, be honest with me how long have the contractions been going on for?". Harry looked over Severus head and saw his godfathers looking concerned, despite Sirius' anger for the – in his mind – snarky big nosed dungeon bat, he could put his feelings aside for his godson, "Maybe since morning, I'm not sure.", "It is okay Harry. Now I want you to wait here, I'm going to send for Madam Pomfrey and tell her that your water has broken. While I'm doing that perhaps Lupin or Black can come out of their daze and help you to the bedroom." Severus turned a heated glare to the two Marauders and dared them to say otherwise.

Remus the first to recall where they were, elbowed Sirius in the side and went to Harry's side. "What way is the bedroom? And is there anything else you need now?" Giving directions to the wolf and sending both men away with a wobbling Harry – who had received a kiss to the forehead, and a promise of everything going to be alright, that they would get through it – Severus made his way to the floo to get Poppy.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Both Sirius and Remus had an arm around Harry, trying to stabilise the boy while walking through the library/study and entering the master bedroom. Leading Harry to the bed and helping him clear it of his wayward books, getting him situated so he was leaning on the headboard in a comfortable position.

"Why the snarky git, Harry? You could have had any man you wanted, and you chose him? Why?" Harry looked at Sirius, pondering on what to say. Looking from his steaming black haired godfather he turned to his other godfather, looking at his expressions, decoding that the man also wanted to hear the answer to that question. Focusing on another part of the question Harry tried to diverge the attention from Severus, "You don't mind that I like men? Or wish to live my life out with someone of the same gender?", "Harry, you should know that we would never judge you, we may judge your choices, and questions you on the as Sirius just did, but we will never judge you for being who you are."

Harry sat stunned at the answer from Remus and thought of an answer to give them, "While you may not respect that I chose Severus as my partner, the man I want to spend forever and a day with, it is my choice. Sirius you call him a snarky git, I've called him the great big dungeon bat, a big hooked-nose vampire, the greasy git of the dungeons, he has had many names over the years, but I don't mind, because I can say that he is My snarky git, he is My big dungeon bat, My big hooked-nose vampire, he is Mine, and as you know from the minute I call it mine, I will never let it go."

Sirius sat shocked on the side of the bed, mouth open in a comic expression, and if this had not been a serious conversation between godfather and godson, Harry would have laughed.

"Bu…but…he…he is…" Harry held a hand up to stop him, "Sirius, I love him! I love Severus Snape and if he would have me as more than we are now, I would let him. He is my all at the moment and when the baby comes they will both be the family I have always wanted, but if you cannot live with that, you and me won't see each other as much as we would like. Despite you being my family Siri, Severus and the baby will mean so much more to me, because they will be mine."

Having said his share and not wanting to say anything else Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax through the contraction hitting him, he could feel them coming closer together and wondered when Madam Pomfrey would get there.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus having heard Harry's heart felt confession, wiped the tears from his eyes and lead Poppy into the room, having detained her to hear what Harry would say.

"Hello, Harry dear, how are you feeling?" Poppy's soothing voice carried over the room, Sirius stood up from the bed and letting Poppy take his place, moved beside Remus, looking like he was contemplating what Harry had said.

"The contractions are getting closer and more powerful" Harry gave Madam Pomfrey a small smile and looked up to see Severus behind her. Giving Severus a more powerful smile and eyes lighting up with happiness, he looked back to Madam Pomfrey who had finished her examination, "I need everyone to leave the room, I will come and get you when everything is over." There was no room for argument in her voice, so the men hastened to comply, Remus and Sirius shuffling out giving small smiles of encouragement to Harry, Severus left the room shortly after he had given Harry a kiss on the lips, one that was meant to convey Harry of his feelings.

They nuzzled their noses together and Severus left the room, giving him longing looks. "I will be right by your side when it all over." Harry nodded, letting the man know he had heard him. "I'm going to change your clothes into a special hospital gown Mr. Potter, on that will allow me to make the caesarean and take out the baby safely, understood?" Seeing Harry nod, she continued "Good, when you are wearing the gown, I will be putting you to sleep, seeing as it will hurt quite a bit, when the child is out and safe, I will place it in the crib and close you back up, got it?"

Receiving another nod, Madam Pomfrey, got started. The dark wood crib with intricate markings, was moved from it's place by the windows to Harry's side of the bed. Harry's clothing disappeared and reappeared by the closet. Leaving him in a transfigured Hospital gown with a hole to his stomach. Giving Harry the sleeping potion, Madam Pomfrey gave him a reassuring smile, said that it would all be alright and waited for the potion to kick in, so she could get started.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus was pacing in their joined study, waiting for Poppy to announce that their child was born safely. Not far from him, sitting in the library wingback chairs was Sirius and Remus, both looking worried and equally exited, for what was going to happen.

"Sniv… Snape" Sirius, seeing that he had the mans attention continued "What do you intent to do? Regarding Harry that is?", Severus seeing the strong feelings Sirius held for Harry, answered honestly, "What I intent to do with Harry, is something I never thought I would ever do." The silence in the room showing Severus that they respected his need to rearrange his thoughts.

Having looked away Severus turned to face his school tormenters and said with a longing expression, "What I intent to do with Harry, is starting a family of our own. Expanding the house, make more room for us and the child we are having and hopefully when we have grown old we will be sitting on the terrace looking out over the garden, seeing our children, grandchildren and perhaps even great grandchildren playing, talking and having fun. I fully and wholeheartedly intent to love him until the day I no longer exist."

Remus seeing the genuine expression, placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder to stop the man from saying something he would regret. "If you ever harm him Snape, I will feel no guilt what-so-ever letting Moony hunt you during a full moon. We may only be godfathers, but we care for Harry more than you could ever imagine, we see him as our son. So if you ever harm him, we will maim you, and hurt you, until you are no longer recognizable." During his little speech, Remus had been growling, showing both men that he was serious in his statement.

Sirius hearing the growl, shivered, knowing that he too would have to subject to Moony's treatment if he ever hurt Harry, unintentionally or not. Severus having come to the same conclusion, looked Remus in the eyes and nodded, showing he understood the threat and accepted it as his payment if he ever hurt Harry in any way.

Having been so occupied with the growling and the threatening, the men had not heard Poppy opening the door, "Gentlemen, if I may have your attention. Severus, why don't you go see Harry, he should be waking up within the minute?" Severus nodded at the woman, and walked past her and into the bedroom.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Hearing a groan, Severus walked silently towards the bed in the dark room, the curtains having been closed for the sake of the child. "Harry? Love are you awake?", "yeah, I'm feeling a bit sore, but Madam Pomfrey said that was normal, have you seen them yet?" Harry had turned tired eyes to him, and he could not stop his heart from skipping a beat, the love Harry had turned to him in those eyes were more than he could ever had hoped for. Thinking over what his younger partner had said he froze, "Them?". Harry gave a small laugh and pointed to the crib a few feet away from the bed.

Severus rose from his position beside Harry on the bed and made his way, slowly, to the crib. When he looked into the crib, he could no longer hold back the tears, for within laid not one but two children. Twins. Harry had borne him twins, the scans they had Poppy do, had let him hear the strong heartbeat of their child, and the muggle ultrasound had let him see the baby. One baby must have been hiding behind the other. Feeling a hand on his arm and fingers brushing away his tears, he looked up to see Harry standing beside him with a loving look. "Thank you" was all he could croak out. "Thank you".

Looking from Severus and into the crib and back Harry said "We only talked of a few names, and looking at them, the names we chose, I don't think they fit. So looking at them now, I would like to call our firstborn, James Brandon Potter-Snape and our daughter Lily Eileen Potter-Snape." At those names Severus lifted his head and turned shocked eyes to Harry, while they had talked about naming a daughter, if they had one, something with 'Lily', Severus never thought Harry would use his own mothers name as the child's middle name.

If they had son, Severus had said yes to letting the child be named James as long as there was another name along with it. The name however being 'Brandon' was not something he had ever seen coming. While the name meant brave – he could live with that – it also meant prince. Harry had named their son after him. Severus ignoring the steps he could hear in the doorway indicating the mutt, the wolf and the healer was back, and the tears running down his cheeks, drew Harry into a breath stealing kiss. Their tongues were running along one another, over lips, and drawing back when small nips were place on the lower lip. Severus ended the kiss with small nicks at Harry's lips, drawing back and taking in much needed air.

He looked Harry deep in the eyes, moved a lock of wayward hair from Harry's face and behind his ear, caressing Harry's brow, nose, cheekbones, cheeks, lips and chin. Severus removed on hand from Harry's cheek and moved into one of his rope pockets, from the inside he drew out a small square jewellery box, hearing a small gasp from Harry, as well as the other people in the room, Severus let out a small breath and inhaled again, looking at Harry and down to the box, he used his other hand to open it. Inside the jewellery box sat a small ring. The ring was nestled in between black satin in both the upper and lower parts of the box, making the white gold encasing a small emerald stand out.

The ring was beautiful and Harry could not stop starring, he had yet to hear that there were others in the room besides them. The small snakes that held the emerald in place on top of the ring, Harry noticed had onyx coloured eyes. If it was supposed to be that way, Harry knew not, he didn't even care. Looking from the ring box to Severus, he saw the man looking uncertain of how to begin, so Harry took the decision from him, "Yes, I would love to."

Severus looking startled from Harry's almost whispered outburst, quickly changed his expression "If, I may ask the question?" He looked at Harry, who had eyes swimming with tears and mirth, a large smile playing on his lip while he was nodding.

Inhaling a small burst of air Severus looked into Harry's eyes "Harry James Potter, will you agree to be my bonded, my husband and partner? Someone to share the rest of our lives with?"

Harry, letting the tears flow without interruption, said albeit quietly still heard by all "I do."

 

 


	4. Love never goes away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer, I own nothing! Warning for lemons, the ending of this chapter is almost all lemons. If you don't like lemons please skip the last part of the story, if you do like, please enjoy :)
> 
> This is my first time writing lemons, so reviews and comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> -fflover

 

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

May 2nd was slowly approaching the happy family. James and Lily had turned 6 in January of that year. The days since the twins birth had passed by like a passing train. Harry had loved every moment with his family. The first few years were spent staying home with the twins, and after that they were old enough to enter nursery.

Luna the wonderful woman that she is had opened a nursery, while taking care of her own twins, with Rolf Scamander, and opened up her home to others who needed to have their children taken care of while they were at work. James and Lily had been introduced to Luna's nursery a few months after they had turned 3, which gave Harry a lot of free time. Not wanting to just do nothing, Harry had asked Severus if he could help in the apothecary. The answer he got was a confirmation that he could, as long as he did not make any potions without supervision. Harry had pouted at that, but was still happy for the opportunity to work with Severus.

Before starting his work in Severus' apothecary, Harry had with the help of Sirius, Remus and Hermione expanded the house so that there was room for the twins and Severus and Harry, so they all had a 'special' place. The twins had their room expanded, so they had a bedroom and a connected playroom. Severus had his potions lab expanded, so he could fit more cauldrons and a desk for his paperwork, his book collection had been enhanced as well, which meant bigger bookshelves. Harry now had a small alcove in the library where he could go for a bit of 'just-Harry' time.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

That morning while sitting at the kitchen table, a Ministry owl flew in and drop two letters, one in front of Harry the other in front of Severus, and flew of again. Looking at Severus and down to the letter Harry knew what is was, it was an invitation to this year's 'Remembrance' ball at the Ministry. "Sev, do we have to go?" Despite the ball itself being weeks away, Harry did not want to go. Every year it was the same, him making a speech, him dancing with multiple people he did not know, but apparently should, seeing they had a high standing with the Ministry.

Looking at his lover of almost seven years, Severus held a small smile on his lips while he shook his head at Harry's behaviour. "Harry, it is not like I wish to go either, but seeing as it is the 10th anniversary of the final battle and the anniversary for when we got together I think it is only polite to show up." Harry looked at Severus, the man made sense, Harry still could not get it in that it had been 10 years since the war. The years were passing by in no time at all. Sighing Harry nodded his head. Standing up and walking around the table he kissed James and Lily's foreheads "Time to go little ones, get your bags from your room, find your shoes and jackets, we are of to Luna's for the day." The twins looked up at him and nodded. Maneuvering down from their chairs the twins took their plates to the sink and ran of toward their room.

Watching the twins take of, Harry sat on Severus' lap, facing the man, "For your information, I am not dancing with anyone but you this year." Harry made his statement by pointing his index finger at Severus' chest. "Understood" was the only response Harry got before he was kissed within an inch of his life. Letting go of Severus so that he could get up, Harry was slightly dazed. "See you at work love." With that Severus was of towards the floo. When the green flames had disappeared, Harry was brought out of his dazed by two voices speaking together "Daddy, are you okay?" Harry turned to the twins with a smile "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, we need to go before we are late."

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Walking out of the floo in the shop, Harry made his way downstairs, knowing that Severus had felt him coming through the wards. Walking towards the front, Harry made his way around the shelves and made a checklist of what needed restocking. Making his way back to the register, Harry picked up a quill and parchment, and went to take his route again, this time writing down everything missing.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Finishing his small odd jobs Harry said goodbye to the last costumer of the day and locked up the store and warded the downstairs. Walking up the stairs Harry made his way towards Severus' potions lab, knocking lightly as not to disturb the man, Harry opened the door. "I have warded downstairs and locked the doors, I'm going to pick up Jamie and Lils, care to join me?" Severus stood by his desk gathering papers and organising them, he looked at Harry and nodded, placing his things down in the correct order. Walking towards the door and Harry, Severus looked around to make sure everything was as it was supposed to, giving a nod, he looked at Harry who was observing him and smiled.

Guiding his arm around Harry's waist Severus made his lover of seven years back out of the door to the potions lab so he could lock up. Keeping his arm around Harry, Severus pinned him to the door, and placed his other hand in Harry's hair and crushed their lips together. Still holding a hand in Harry's hair Severus used his other to pin Harry's arms above his head and trapped Harry's body between him and the door.

Moaning, Harry grinded his hips and growing erection into Severus' equally growing erection. Feeling Severus move from his mouth to his jaw and down his throat with small nips and bites, Harry let out small groans and whimpers for more. Still grinding into one another Severus released Harry from his ministrations and enjoyed the whimper of protest he got in return, "We were supposed to pick up our children, were we not? It would not do for us to be late." With that he left Harry, leaning on the door and walked to the floo in the other room.

Taking a few deep breaths, Harry willed his erection away and gathered his balance. Walking towards the other room he ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it under control. Seeing Severus in the other room waiting for him, made him glare at the older man. All Severus did in return was smirk. Not liking that Harry started to plan a revenge for his lover for that night.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Arriving back home each one with a twin, they made dinner, let the kids play for a little before their bedtime. It was Lily's turn to choose a bedtime story, ' _Timothy the Dragon, Story of the Golden Egg_ '. While the book wasn't that long, both kids fell asleep halfway through. Laying both onto James' bed, they cast a few charms to alert them if either woke up. Harry stood in the doorway a little longer, just looking at the twins. He would do everything for them, or at least try his best.

Making his way to his and Severus' shared bedroom, he found his sleepwear and made way for the bathroom. Relieving himself he undressed completely and stepped into the shower. It was time to tease his for what he did that afternoon.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Walking into the bedroom, Severus noted a few things, Harry's sleepwear was gone and according to the running water from the bathroom he was taking a shower. The other thing he noted was that the door was shut, meaning Harry did not want company and knowing the younger man, Severus knew something was coming, this was just foreplay to the foreplay.

Smirking a little Severus got ready for bed, and when he heard the shower shut off, he laid down and pretended to be asleep. From where he was laying he could hear Harry's frustrated sigh, indicating that he had seen Severus lying in bed, 'sleeping'. Severus could feel Harry crawling into bed, laying down on with his back towards Severus – ' _he makes this even more easy_ ' – Severus opened his eyes and in a few seconds he had Harry beneath with arms pinned above his head again.

Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth open for Severus to invade and invade he did. Crashing their lips together even harder than earlier, Severus established his dominance over Harry by their tongues fighting and moving about. Knowing he had Harry where he wanted him, he continued his ministrations from earlier, nips and bites down Harry's jaw and throat. Mumbling a quiet ' _incarcerous_ ' he removed his hand from Harry's and lead them to the hem of Harry's nightshirt, running his hands up Harry's chest and loving the small sighs, moans and groans he got in return, he mumbled another to remove Harry's clothes, all of it. Severus continued nipping and biting, even soothing it over with his tongue, concentrating on Harry's ' _special_ ' spots, he moved his hands so they could play with Harry's nipples, while he continued down Harry's body, bypassing the obvious erection completely.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry was in heaven, there was no other explanation. Whatever Severus was doing; he should keep doing. When Severus ignored his aching cock, Harry whined loud and clear, he wanted to yell or scream at Severus, but his mouth wasn't working as it should, all he got out were whimpers, groans and moans of pleasure and occasionally sweet pain. Thrusting his hips up and down, trying to catch Severus' attention and move it from his thighs and to his cock, he wanted some friction, something he couldn't receive because his own hands were tied above his head and Severus was running his own show, one Harry wasn't allowed to have a say in.

Harry gasped when he felt a hot tongue run up his erection following the vein on the underside and circling the head twice, before his cock was swallowed into a warm, wet and tight almost unbearable heat. Moaning loud when he felt Severus' tongue dig into his slit and sucking out the pre-come that had gathered there, Harry knew his wasn't going to last much longer, having already prepared himself in the shower, he had been heated from before Severus began his surprise attack.

Feeling Severus probe at his entrance, Harry tried to warn the man, before he came, but he didn't make it and came with a quiet scream. Drawing in deep breaths, and trying to calm down, Harry never noticed Severus settling between his legs, or the heated expression he received from the older man when he had noticed the preparation already done.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus didn't think he had ever been harder in his life. He had thought the same seconds ago, but that was before he noticed that Harry had prepared himself, which lead his erection to grow bigger. Waiting for Harry to calm down, he settled leaning in over Harry, a hand on either side of Harry's face. Looking down and noticing the green eyes looking up at him with only love and care, Severus leaned down and nibbled at Harry's earlobe.

"I love you" was the only warning Harry received before Severus slammed inside him in one thrust, all the way in. Harry gave a cry of surprise that ended in a moan, when Severus started to move. Sliding his cock out until only the head was inside and then back thrusting inside, searching for that little nub, he had found so many times before. He knew the minute when he found it, Harry's face went from breathy moans to groans and his mouth took the shape of an 'o', the only visible expression on his face was pleasure. Harry loved every minute of their tumbling in the sheets, no matter the speed.

Locking eyes with one another they clashed their mouths together, Severus almost bending Harry in half, and reaching deeper and rubbing Harry's prostate with every move. The pleasure was too much for Harry, and with Severus swallowing his scream, he came, hard.

Feeling Harry's muscles contract around him and swallowing Harry's scream, Severus came with a grunt of his own, deep inside his lovers milking passageway. Stilling, Severus looked at Harry, the younger one was breathing hard, trying to calm down.

With a whispered spell Harry had full use of his hands again. Lowering them so he could grip Severus's hips, he willed his lover to stay inside him, to not move. Severus looked at Harry and asked with a smirk "Am I forgiven now?"

All Harry could do was nod.

 

 


	5. Love never goes away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. So I have finally finished this semester, and had time to work on a new chapter. More Lemons ahead. Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Cheers  
> \- fflover
> 
> Disclaimer: Although I wish it was mine, it is not!

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry woke up to giggles and shushes. Slowly opening both eyes he was meet with two grinning faces, and only had few seconds to ready himself for an attack. "hmph…" the next thing he knew, he was in a tickle fight with James and Lily, both against him. "I give. I give. You win and I am awake for what reason?", "Papa said to wake you up. The party is in a few hours." Looking at James, Harry smiled, James looked like a mix between him and Severus. Harry's thick ebony hair but not untameable, Severus' high cheekbones and refined jaw, Harry's plum lips and small chin. Lily looked alike except her hair was curlier – Severus swore that it came from Harry's side of the family – and of course longer and at the moment up in a ponytail Harry noticed.

Another remarkable feature was their eyes – Harry did envy them a bit – their left eye was a glowing emerald green and their right eye was a deep obsidian black. Both eyes stood in contrast to the other, but with their other features, Harry knew they would both grow up to be heartbreakers.

Harry let both his hands run over the twins' hair, smiling. "Did he say that, hmm? Well I guess I will have to get up then. Which means that while I am in the shower, if you haven't packed your sleepover bags you have time now. Because the minute I am out of the shower and ready, the two of you are going to uncle Padfoot and Moony's for the weekend and what you haven't backed isn't going." He gave them a pointed look and got out of the bed, walking towards the bathroom. A few steps ahead he heard the twins running out of the master bedroom towards their own. Laughing he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Making his way out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his best wizarding robes, Harry made his way to the kitchen. Seeing Severus sitting in the living room, he walked over and placed himself on the other man's lap with his right side leaning against Severus. "Are you ready?" Harry only nodded. He was about to ask Severus something when the kids returned with their sleepover bags, "We have everything daddy." Looking over Harry's shoulder Severus smiled, letting Harry get up he went over to the twins and got down on one knee, to be at eye height with them, "Try and behave yourselves with your uncles. You will be staying with them until Sunday afternoon where your daddy and I will come and get you, understood?" both twins nodded. Giving Severus a tight hug and a kiss at the same time, they both walked over to Harry, who was standing by the floo. Waving to Severus the three made their way to Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Remus' home.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

"Thank you for watching them Remus."

"You are welcome Harry, seeing as we weren't going to the Ministry ball we could just as well take them. Besides both Sirius and I enjoy having the twins here, it brings new life to the house." Hugging his pseudo godfather Harry and Remus made their way to the dining room. Seeing his other godfather on the ground pretending to be dead, Harry smiled, the twins had made Sirius calm down, he wasn't as quick to act on impulses anymore, curtesy of both Remus and the twins. "alright little ones, I'm leaving now. I will see you all on Sunday, along with Severus." The twins ran to Harry and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on a cheek. Remus gave a loose sideways hug and Sirius opened both eyes, gave a wink and a small wave with his fingers, returning to his 'dead' position.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Walking out of the fire, Harry saw Severus waiting for him. Dressed in beautiful dark blue ropes, Severus looked stunning. "You know, I'm almost tempted to just grab your hands and drag you to the bedroom and stay there until Sunday." Giving Harry a heated look, Severus could only agree, wanting to do the same, but unfortunately they were both expected to show at the 'Remembrance' ball that night.

Walking towards Harry, and pulling the younger one to him, he leaned down and placed his lips on Harry's. Moving his tongue gently over Harry's lips, Severus asked for entrance and was allowed in. In gentle movements Severus ran his tongue around in Harry's mouth, finding every sensitive spot and rubbing his tongue there for short movements, he retrieved his tongue and gave Harry small butterfly kisses.

Harry had closed his eyes the minute Severus had pulled him in. Opening his eyes and looking into those with the colour of a deep abyss, Harry relaxed against Severus, completely tension free. "Come on love, or we are going to be late." A last kiss to Harry's lips and they were both of to the Ministry.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Arriving in the atrium at the Ministry, Severus and Harry made their way to the room, where the ball was held. Being greeted by a ministry employee, who looked over their invitations, Harry made a beeline for the bar, "I'm not going through this night sober", "Just try to stay sober enough for the speech, love." Harry gave Severus a small glare, and walked the rest of the way to the bar.

Standing at the bar and looking out, Harry saw many familiar faces, he noticed Severus in an engaged conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. Looking further around Harry notice a head of brown curly hair, face spitting into a grin Harry made his way over to Hermione. "Hermione", "Harry, how are you?" Confirming that he was doing well, he drew Hermione into a hug, letting go while asking her how she was.

"I'm doing good" with the small smile and a blush she was sporting, Harry summarised that Hermione had met someone new. "Who do I need to threaten?", slapping Harry's arm, Hermione shook her head and as she was about to say something, her eyes met those of another over Harry's shoulder.

Seeing Hermione nod toward someone behind him, Harry turned around and stood beside Hermione and looked in the given direction. Seeing a friendly face, Harry's face split into an even bigger grin, "Severus owns me 5 gallons", Hermione turned her head to glare at Harry, "You bet on me!" while being outraged that Harry had bet on her, Hermione still had a fond look on her face. Harry just smiled, and looked towards Hermione's partner.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

"Potter", Harry gave a short nod and a crooked smile towards Hermione's partner, "Malfoy. How is life treating you?"

Draco Malfoy looked like one of those front cover models, tall but not overly so, he had filled out, he no longer had that 'thin and sick' appearance, he had had after the war, his platinum hair hung in a disarranged 'just shagged' mess, giving him a sexy look, his steel grey eyes piercing through everything they looked at and the familiar smirk adorning his lips.

"Supposedly well. Taking everything into consideration." He gave a shrug and moved forward to give Harry a small hug and proceeded to claim Hermione's mouth in a short but heated kiss. It ending with Hermione having to lean into Draco. Harry had nodded at Draco's answer and returned the small hug from him. Despite having a loving husband and two wonderful – troublemaking – kids, this kiss had Harry blushing and looking away, only to clear his throat to gain their attention.

Giving a sheepish smile, Hermione turned to Harry "Still sure you want to threaten?", Harry looked at Hermione with a smile of his own, "Don't you worry Hermione, Draco knows that if he hurts you, in any way, I have a Potions Master for a husband and I know how to hide a body without leaving evidence behind." All this was said with a wicked smile, that could even scare Severus at certain times.

"Get away from her, you filthy bastard!"

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Finishing his conversation with Kingsley, Severus made to find his husband, when he heard the angry shout. Turning his head toward the raised voice, he saw the youngest Weasley male making his way towards Harry, Ms. Granger and his godson. A feeling of worry and anxiousness made itself known as he hurried forward, to try and stop the commotion.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry turned towards the angry voice and stilled with an emotionless expression on his face. Ronald Weasley was tearing through the crowd with haste to get to them. Harry couldn't believe his so called luck was going to throw this in his face.

After the war and Harry forgiving a lot of people and listening to their reasons, he and Ron had had a falling out, so to say. They couldn't see 'eye to eye' and got into a lot of arguments. Hermione had stayed out not wanting to choose between them – 'Come find me when you are done with your pissing contest' was what she had said and then left slamming the door on her way out. He and Ron had continued to fight, no peace treaty was signed and they simply drifted apart.

It was the same for him and Ginny, as well as Hermione and Ginny, they simply stopped talking to one another. Ginny had left to join the Harpies and hadn't looked back since.

"Get your hands of off her, you filthy ferret!" Before Draco could utter a single word, Harry stepped in between him and Ron, "You have no business meddling with whom Hermione spends her time! So if she wishes to give her time to Draco, you as her friend should respect that choice!" Harry was angry, he could see the rage clouding over Ron's face, this was going to have a bad ending, that Harry knew.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus arrived as the redhead drew his wand. Raising his own, he called loud and clear "Expelliarmus". Ron's wand ended up in his other hand and with his own he quickly fired of a 'stupefy' and a 'incarcerous', leaving the younger Weasley lying on the floor.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

People had gathered around the quintet, trying to see what had happened. Kingsley made his way through the crowd and upon entering the small circle, quickly connected the dots. Giving Severus a small nod he motioned for the nearby aurors to levitate the young Weasley male away.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

During the commotion Arthur Weasley had made his way toward the younger ones, with his hands raised to show that he was no threat. "I wish to give my deepest apologies, Molly and I thought Ron might have been able to contain his rage with all the exercise and progress he had made. This event lies entirely on my shoulders, and as head of house I apologise to that of another head, hoping you won't press charges on my youngest son." With that said Arthur bowed deeply and with another mumbled apology left to find his wife, so he could take her home, and await the arrival of their son.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry already knew he wasn't going to press charges, but also knew the apology was for both him and Draco, mostly Draco, and he didn't know what Draco was going to do, and didn't want to know either.

Taking Severus' hand, he nodded and gave a smile to Hermione and Draco wishing them happiness, and hoping to see them again soon.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Making his speech had taken so long, but yet 'reading' it out loud proved to be so much easier. So with that over and done with, Harry walked down from the podium, took Severus' hand, looked a Kingsley, waved and walked out from the hall toward the atrium and the floo network.

Still holding Severus' hand, Harry dragged him from the living room to the kitchen, through the library / Study and into the bedroom, where he proceeded to strip his husband and himself – without magic.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus had made himself comfortable on the bed waiting for Harry to get rid of his last pieces of clothing. Leaning up against the headboard with one arm behind his head and the other stroking his awakening erection, he stared at Harry with such a fire, that Harry had to stop what he was doing, to try and not come at that moment.

Harry swallowed loudly at the heat in Severus' eyes and let his boxers fall to the ground. Crawling from the bottom of the bed towards Severus, made Harry feel powerful, he could see everything he did to the man – the intake of breath, his pupils widening, his erection giving of twitches – proceeding to sit on Severus' lap facing the man, Harry let his hands roam over his husbands frame – the old scars from the war, the subtle amount of black hair that adorned his chest, twisting and rubbing Severus' nipples Harry was awarded a small throaty groan from his husband, continuing down the hard chest, Harry ran his fingers over the ripples made by the muscle on Severus' stomach, circling the navel, Harry stopped at the trail of hair that led to the other man's standing prick.

Having already whispered the incantations for the lubricating spell, Harry spelled a small amount on his hands, which he moved around Severus' erection and began to stroke.

Small moans and groans left Severus, while Harry was giving him a hand job. Letting Harry determine the speed, he only went to stop Harry's hand when he felt himself close.

Harry knowing Severus was close, let his hand be stopped, only to rise from his position, grab Severus' prick with his other hand and sink down on it. Harry moaned at the feeling of been stretched, the slight burn was something he loved. Sitting still for a few seconds panting, Harry looked up to see Severus, with his eyes closed, head thrown back and his mouth open in an 'o'.

Placing one hand on his husband's chest to keep his balance, Harry places his other on Severus' cheek. "Open your eyes my love, I want to come looking into your eyes. Neither of us will last long, please." The obsidian eyes opened and locking with them Harry began moving up and down, rolling his hips, increasing the desire for both of them.

Severus having placed his hands on Harry's hips, pulled his legs up and placed his feet flat on the bed and started thrusting upwards with a speed and strength that Harry loved. The orders of 'harder' and 'faster' flooded together, and with his last strength, Severus looked into Harry's eyes and said "come for me love." And come was what Harry did, seeing white. Ignoring the mess, Severus pulled the blanket over them, kissed Harry's temple and fell asleep to a mumbled 'love you'.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for following 'Love never goes away' and reading this far :) Lemons ahead - literately, they're in the beginning.  
> This is the last chapter, so hope you enjoy. Thank you.
> 
> Cheers,  
> \- FFlover

 

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry was feeling hot. Too hot. Opening his eyes, he quickly shut them again and tried to hold back a moan, at what he saw. There between his legs, sucking his 'little buddy' was Severus. And damn did that feel good, the way Severus moved up and down, his tongue swirling around his head and down his slit – just the way Harry loved it – the way that sinful tongue caressed the vein un the underside. Severus was for no lack of words worshipping Harry's cock and Harry loved every minute of it.

"Se..Seeevv… please… more… more… please…soooo goood" Harry would have been embarrassed if he had been less aroused. Harry's right hand was twisting the sheets while his left was weaving itself into Severus' soft silky hair.

Opening his eyes when he felt Severus' finger at his entrance, Harry looked down and instantly meet with those of obsidian. Severus' eyes were even darker than usual, the emotion Harry identified as lust and desire, and somewhere even deeper in those eyes, love. This time Harry couldn't hold back his moan, "Sev'us… ple… ahhh… please… hu… Ahhhh hurry…."

Closing his eyes, Harry let his right hand join his left, and tried to pull Severus of off his member, and up to his mouth. After little resistance from Severus' side, they shared a hot and loud kiss, when they separated for air, Harry had little time to get ready, because as soon as he had taken a breath Severus pushed inside of Harry, not hard but not gentle either.

This left Harry with a small burn, another thing he loved about sex with Severus. The roughness, Severus would never hurt him, Harry knew that, but he pushed limits Harry had never thought off – and Harry loved that.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Having given Harry little time to adjust to his length and width, Severus started to move, creating a rhythm; slowly pulling out, holding it with only a small part of him still inside, then thrusting it all back in with one solid hard move – a move that grazed Harry's prostate, making him almost scream his moans and groans – twisting his hips, then quickly pulling out again only to push slowly back in, when he was completely in he would again ground and twist his hips against Harry's, playing – more like torturing, according to Harry – with his young lovers prostate.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry was in heaven – more like hell – he couldn't decide, everything felt hot, good and was burning right through him with every move Severus did, or every little touch he made. Harry's hands had made it to Severus' shoulders, trying to hold on to something.

Not being able to hold on any longer Harry came, his fluids landing on his stomach. Severus was still holding that damn rhythm and it soon had Harry hard again.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Severus looked down at Harry and smirked his most self-satisfied smirk, seeing the state he had Harry in. Babbling incoherent words, moaning, groaning and whining. Severus loved seeing Harry like this, so lost in pleasure, knowing he was the only one who could do it.

His current goal was getting Harry so lost in pleasure, that he didn't even know his own name or where he was. And so far, he was succeeding.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Harry had lost count over how many times he had come that day, only knowing it was far more than Severus. During their 'break' times, Severus had gotten them small foods and lots of water, Harry hadn't been allowed to leave the bed, under any circumstances.

Lying in bed that night, Harry was exhausted, tired and very sore – all over, even places he didn't know he had – but very, very sated. Looking at Severus, who was lying half on top of him, he could tell the man felt the same.

Kissing Severus on the lips, loving the way the older man's lips twitched and formed into a smile, Harry looked into equally tired but caring eyes, "have I told you that I love you lately?", Severus only smiled a little more, closed his eyes and shook his head 'no', "Well, Severus Snape, I love you, more than you could ever imagine."

Harry's eyes were like a window to his soul and Severus knew he could believe every word he said.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Time passed quickly and soon it was Late-July, the day before Harry's birthday, and Harry was sure his birthday gift – from himself – was going to be the gift of the year. Going to bed that night Harry knew the next day would be the best.

 

X.o.o.O.o.o.X

 

Waking up to small kisses, cuddling and snuggling, Harry tried to burry himself deeper into the bed, loving the comfort of it. Deep chuckles could be heard to his left, and small light giggles could be heard from the right, opening his left eye he glared – or at least tried to – at his husband, "The bed is comfy" was his only retort, only it was said without anger.

"Happy birthday daddy" sounded the twin chorus. Harry opened his other eye and turned to the twins, "Uhhmm Happy birthday to me you say? Why thank you, such a well-mannered big brother and big sister." Harry's smile only grew more at the adorable confused faces he got in return.

Turning a little so he could see his husband, he could no longer hold it in and laughed, Severus was frozen in shock, eyes wide, mouth hanging open and completely caught off-guard. Harry lifted his left hand to Severus' cheek "congratulations my love."

The twin shrieks of surprise and happiness, as well as those obsidian eyes filled with so much love, happiness and fondness was something Harry was going to remember forever.

Fin.

 

 


End file.
